


Running To, Not Just Running From

by Gang_Aft_Agley



Series: Superheroes, Scooby Style [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers age of ultron
Genre: Buffy/Avengers crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce goes off the grid after Sokovia, Natasha turns to someone else with red in her ledger to make sure he's all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running To, Not Just Running From

From: [flehane@iswc.uk](mailto:flehane@iswc.uk) 

To: [nromanov@avengers.org](mailto:nromanov@avengers.org)

Subject: Big Green 

 

Tash, 

I think we found your guy.  Been keeping my ear to the ground since Sokovia, and it sounds like he’s lying low in Tibet with a friend of ours – a guy named Daniel Osborne. Seems they first met several years ago, when they were both gone walkabout, and Angry Kermit sought him out again as kind of a safe haven.  Oz is good like that. 

Fay

 

From: [nromanov@avengers.org](mailto:nromanov@avengers.org)

To: [flehane@iswc.uk](mailto:flehane@iswc.uk)

Subject: Re: Big Green

 

How is he?

 

From: [flehane@iswc.uk](mailto:flehane@iswc.uk)

To: [nromanov@avengers.org](mailto:nromanov@avengers.org)

Subject: Re: Big Green

 

He’s fine – hunky-dory A-OK.

I think Oz’ll be good for him, they’ve got a lot in common, and Big Green probably needs that kind of sympathy right now.  I only saw what was on the news, but that looked  _rough_.

Oz is a werewolf, has been since high school, had his own control issues to deal with, and didn’t even have the possible “superhero” angle to work with, since he really _was_ a mindless slavering beast, and it took him a _long_ time to figure out how to control it. He’s all zen and serene and what-the-fuck-ever about it now, so he’ll be really soothing and therapeutic and non-judgey, which sounds like exactly what your boy needs right now.

And if that doesn’t work, at least they’re having fun smoking a fucking _ton_ of weed, so he’ll be all blissed out and calm, and not angry green rage monster or angsty broody boy.

If you want, I could have Oz start nudging him towards coming back into the fold.  Subtly, even. I mean, it’s not _my_ style, but Oz can do subtle, I swear.

 

From: [nromanov@avengers.org](mailto:nromanov@avengers.org)

To: [flehane@iswc.uk](mailto:flehane@iswc.uk)

Subject: Re: Big Green

 

… not yet.  When _he’s_ ready.

 

From: [flehane@iswc.uk](mailto:flehane@iswc.uk)

To: [nromanov@avengers.org](mailto:nromanov@avengers.org)

Subject: Re: Big Green

 

Fair enough.  Oz’ll keep an eye on him, and I’ll report back if anything changes.

Buffy promises not to tell Tony about the weed.

If you change your mind, you know where to find me.

 

From: [nromanov@avengers.org](mailto:nromanov@avengers.org)

To: [flehane@iswc.uk](mailto:flehane@iswc.uk)

Subject: Re: Big Green

 

Thank you.

 

From: [flehane@iswc.uk](mailto:flehane@iswc.uk)

To: [nromanov@avengers.org](mailto:nromanov@avengers.org)

Subject: Re: Big Green

 

Five by five, sister.


End file.
